Solo por ti
by LiScHaNDaI
Summary: ¿Pero no fuiste tu quien me dijo que no me querías volver a ver, que me odiabas?,y ahora¿Por qué?¿No era yo quien según vos estaba jugando con los sentimientos de los demás?¿Entonces que fue lo que te paso?¿Que te hizo besarme… Abrazarme…?¿Qué fue Tezuka?
1. Chapter 1

SoLo Por Ti

Se podía contemplar una inmensa luna llena en un pacifico y adorable cielo estrellado.

El clima era ideal para ser una noche de primavera no hacia ni frío ni calor, se podía sentir una leve pero embriagante brisa que recorría las calles, acompañada de un afrodisíaco aroma a jazmín.

Ya en esas horas de la noche nadie se disponía a circular por las calles, escasos autos transitaban en ellas, la ciudad parecía estar desierta, excepto por una esbelta silueta que se situaba entre el oscuro anochecer.

Esa figura pertenecía a Syusuke Fuji, el siempre solía divagar por las calles en aquellas horas, porque solo en esos momentos de soledad conseguía despejar su mente y calmar sus dudas

Realmente era reconfortante para el pasearse por el crepúsculo de la ciudad, sin que nadie lo molestara, sin embargo… eso no le era suficiente.

Algo le hacia falta… algo que le susurraba la brisa pero no llegaba a oír, algo que le estaba apunto de decir la lluvia que hace minutos no se hallaba, pero esta de repente ceso.

Fuji se encontraba desconcertado no sabia como, ni cuando habían empezado a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando se quiso auto convencer que no eran lagrimas que por culpa de "el" recorrían su rostro, si no que aquellas cristalinas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por sus mejillas eran en realidad las pequeñas gotas provocadas por la lluvia.

Pero su intento de meterse eso en la cabeza fue envano, puesto que la lluvia havia finalizado alrededor de unos 5 minutos y todavía se podía contemplar lágrimas que rebalsaban de sus ojos.

No le quedo otra opción más que aceptar su realidad, estaba llorando descontroladamente y nada iva a cambiar eso en esos momentos.

No toleraba mas el llanto le dolía y mucho, el nunca havia llorado tanto como esa noche.

Ya estaba exhausto quien sabe cuanto tiempo havia permanecido llorando en silencio, en medio de la nada, de ahora una ciudad desierta, en la cual no se encontraba ninguna persona a su alrededor para lograr consolarlo o por lo menos calmarlo de tanto sufrimiento.

Los ojos los tenia mas rojos que nunca de tanto llanto, le dolía tanto las mejillas como los dientes, estos últimos por su constante estrujamiento causantes de un dolor exorbitante, solo lo hacia para evitar que de su boca salga ruido alguno, que pudiese percatar a cualquier persona cercana de su condición.

Continuo llorando desmesuradamente por varios minutos mientras se iván apagando lentamente las luces de la ciudad hasta quedar en una completa oscuridad.

Sintió un escalofrió inmenso recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que parara de llorar en seco, se asusto un poco al percatarse que la ciudad se encontraba a oscuras en la cual no se podía vislumbrar objeto alguno.

Un corte de luz…?- hoyo por lo bajo, el tono de voz le era muy familiar, pero aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse quien era el dueño de aquella voz.

Diviso como una pequeña figura se le iba acercando, esta lentamente estaba aumentando su tamaño, pero debido a la neblina no podía distinguir de quien se trataba

De pronto pensó que podía ser un ladrón o quizás alguien que necesitaba ayuda, no podía quedarse mas tiempo parado sin hacer nada y cuando por fin se havia decidido a hablar hoyo un –Fuji aquí estabas

De repente sintió como unos brazos recorrían su cintura ya no tenia mas dudas sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba pero por que el? Por que venia ahora? Por que havia comenzado de nuevo a llorar? Será que el siempre fue el causante de aquellas lagrimas … pero por que?

Fuji estaba muy confundido, estaba siendo abrazado por la persona que siempre quiso, por aquella persona que cuando el le confeso sus sentimientos lo rechazo tan fríamente que lo destrozo en mil pedazos, no sabia el porque de su acto pero se sentía bien, ya no le importaba saber el como, por que y cuando de su aparición simplemente aprovecho el momento, quería que durara para siempre, apoyo su cuello en el hombro del mayor y suspiro en el un quedado te…zu…ka…

El buchou lo miro de reojo, lo único que salía de su boca eran mil perdones y con cada uno de ellos lo apegaba mas a su cuerpo, como queriendo que sean uno solo ser, ya no podía soportarlo mas, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir y como un ultimo perdón le dedico a Fuji su primer beso pero este fue interrumpido por el mismo Syusuke, el se sentía ofendido primero por ser rechazado de tal manera y ahora que vuelva a sus brazos como si estuviese jugando con sus sentimientos, de un movimiento brusco lo empujo tirándolo hacia una zanca de barro que se hallaba en el medio de la vereda, embarrándolo por completo a kinumitsu.

Fuji desapareció del lugar dejándolo solo y tirado inconscientemente en el lodo …

CONTINUARA

Notas de Autora: Muchas garcias por leer y esperare sus comentarios para ver si lo continuo si les gusto o no, sugerencias, dudas, criticas todo es aceptado


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de Autora:Criticas, dudas, sugerencias ya saben todo es bienvenido

Espero que les guste XD!

SoLo Por Ti

Cap 2

Paso unas horas corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

La luna colgaba muy baja en el cielo, como una calavera amarilla. De cuando en cuando un pesado nubarrón informe como un largo brazo la tapaba. Los faroles iban escaseando, y las calles eran cada vez más estrechas y tenebrosas.

El camino parecía interminable, y las calles eran como la negra tela de una araña, extendida. La monotonía se hacía insoportable y lo atemorizo ver espesarse la niebla.

Empezaba a avanzar con dificultad, le parecía que cada paso iba más despacio.

Una lluvia helada empezaba a caer y los faroles empañados surgían lívidos entre la neblina húmeda. Las pocas tiendas abiertas estaban cerrando, y grupos de personas se juntaban en una parada de taxi, al parecer volvían a sus respectivos hogares.

Los árboles parecían cruzar ante él como una procesión espectral y las sombras feroces se atravesaban en su camino.

Ciertamente… el parque esta absoluta mente adorable ahora… creo que no ha habido tales lilas desde la vez que lo conocí- dijo con una tonada muy dulce, pero la expresión en su rostro de tristeza indicaba todo lo contrario

El olor de las lilas blancas lo penetro de repente, y quedo sumido en un mar de recuerdos.

-Flash back-

Te quiero- las únicas palabras que oyó por debajo de la muchedumbre.

¿Eh?... como…. Que… vos… me ¿que?- aun no podía creer semejante confesión por parte del oji azul, se encontraba muy exaltado.

Nunca pensé que tuvieras tal reacción¿te encuentras bien? Te noto algo pálido- dijo algo sonrojado y un tanto preocupado.

Eh… ¿yo que?- se le quedo mirando algo aturdido- ¡ah! Claro… ehm- ni el mismo podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

El que con su rostro siempre daba toda respuesta a entender esta vez le era todo lo contrario.

Siempre era tan serio, respetado, responsable y admirado, antes los demás, que por aquellos motivos decidió mantener su postura fría e inmaculada, que lo incito a decir tal vez la frase que lo atormentaría toda su vida.

Fuji… me repugnas- concluyo frunciendo el ceño y con una voz de por mas desaprobadora.

Continuara...

Ya se quedo muy cortito pero su continuacion ya esta y tardare en actualizar XD


	3. Chapter 3

Solo por ti

Cáp 3:Continuación del flas back

Fuji se quedo mirándolo por escasos segundos, la respuestas de su buchou le calló como un balde de agua fría, ni el mismo supo que sentimientos se le cruzaron, pero por lo visto era una gran mezcla de odio, calma (por finalmente haber confesado sus sentimientos), arrepentimiento, dolor. Trato de modular su voz, respiro hondo, pero ni bien empezó a decir palabra alguna fue interrumpido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Le pregunto aun con una mirada contrariada.

-P-porque… ¿Como es eso que me repugnas?- Le cambio inmediatamente de tema, esa frase le resonaba a ya mas no poder en la cabeza cada segundo que pasaba.

-Porque eso es lo que siento por ti ¿Acaso no sabes el significado de la palabra, bien te lo explico, vendría hacer el sinónimo de todo lo que eres-

-¿Q-qué?- No podía creerlo.¿Kinumitsu era tampoco considerado al sus respuestas por los sentimientos ajenos?. ¿De esa persona era de la que se havia enamorado¿Qué le havia pasado al antiguo Tezuka que todos conocían, que precisamente el pensaba conocer a la perfección? - Pensaba.- ¿Por qué me tratas así¿Qué te hice yo para que me digas esas cosas, si solamente te confesé lo que sentía.- Se detuvo pero prosiguió al ver respuesta alguna del mayor.- ¿Es por que soy un chico y no una chica cierto, dudo que viniendo de alguien como vos trates a una mujer de la misma manera que lo estas haciendo ahora con migo, cuando se trata de confesar un sentimiento.-Le dio a entender que no se iría del lugar sin una respuesta.

-No le veo el caso responderte, pero ya que insistes… alguien que dice ser mi amigo, que permanece la mayor parte del tiempo a mi lado compartiendo cosas, disfrutando el momento y no me dice sus verdaderas intenciones, desde un principio es una ofensa muy grande.- Cruzó sus hombros.

-Yo nunca quise ocultártelo por mucho tiempo además no me atrevía, le temía tanto… tanto a que pasara algo como esto… ¡Pero nunca me imagine que!- lo interrumpió.

-Pero lo hiciste, lo prolongaste y mucho, yo llegue a quererte incluso como un mejor amigo, pero nunca me imagine tus dobles intenciones.- Se sentía usado.

-¿Mejor amigo, A un mejor amigo aun después de esto¡no se lo trata así! y te equivocas al decir que tenia dobles intenciones, yo al principio te veía como una persona confiable, agradable , respetuosa, un simple amigo al cual solo lo veía como eso y nada mas pero con el tiempo surgieron dudas en mi y así fue como llegamos a donde estamos ahora, pero me equivoque gravemente al pensar que seria correspondido– Dejo de hablar cuando se percato que la profunda voz de Tezuka se hacia presente.

-Yo ahora si te puedo tratar de esta forma – Solo escucho ese fragmento de lo dicho anteriormente por el ojiazul - Ya no eres y no serás nada para mi, nunca mas me dejare engañar así por alguien como vos¿Sabes lo que mas odio de todo esto?- Como rutinariamente hacia, frunció su ceño.

-Antes si hubiera podido responder tal pregunta, pero ahora desconozco al sujeto que tengo en frente- Sus perlas azules chocaron en los ojos miel.

-La verdad que aunque te lo diga no lo entenderías, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien que nunca entendería lo ofendido que me siento- Con su mirada fulmino al prodigio y colocándose las manos en sus bolsillos dio señal de su retirada.

-Si aca hay alguien decepcionado ese soy yo- Comenzó apretar los puños de ambas manos dando a conocer que no resistiría por mucho tiempo las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara al Capitán.

Vamos ya veo lo que quieres hacer, como tu juguete de turno tomo conciencia y ahora ya no quiere estar mas a tu lado ¿Eso es lo que me vas hacer¿Me vas a pegar, vez no te digo que eres despreciable- Desaprobación, lo único que demostraba.

¡Basta¡No sigas¡Este no eres tú¡Vos no sos así, se que sos frió ¡Pero no así! Esta no es tu forma de ser- Gritó tratando que el chico de lentes vuelva en si.

¿Que, no es lo que digo cierto¿No me ibas a dar un puñetazo¿A un mejor amigo se ocultan cosas y se lo usa todo el tiempo?- Ya paso a provocarlo.

¡Yo nunca te use!- Repitió.

Si, trataste que yo me enamore de ti, pero no lo lograste- Dijo con la misma seriedad en su voz.

Si traté, y eso no significa que te usé, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra, pero no te preocupes yo ya no voy a insistir que tu estés con migo, ya nó mas, nunca mas.- Dijó algo triste y conteniendo las lagrimas.

No te preocupes que nunca querré nada con alguien como vos y ¿Sabes? Yo siempre dude de tu sexualidad, pero creía que era producto de mi imaginación, al principio pensé que eras bisexual ya que de vez en cuando hablabas por largos ratos con chicas de tu mismo curso, pero cuando te veía con Eiji algo cambiaba, como que algo ocultaban, claro que luego se supo entre los miembros regulares de tenis de la Gakuen, sobre la gran noticia que Eiji y Oishi eran pareja hace algunos meses, y el hecho de tener un amigo gay como lo es Suichiroh no me incomoda en lo mas mínimo porque él a diferencia de ti me contó cuando empezó a tener dudas de sus sentimientos con Eiji, hasta que luego le dije que eso mismo lo tenia que aclarar con el mismo Kikumaru, pero tu reacción al enterarte sobre el noviazgo de estos dos no fue muy agradable que digamos, parecías celoso…. aah ¡clarooo, el también te gustaba, significa que además de ser un simple juguete tuyo ¿Me ibas a estar engañando con Eiji, que suerte que él se quedo con Oishi y yo que me di cuenta de tus reales intenciones. – Se desahogo por completo.

¿Eh¿Qué cosa dijiste¡yo nunca sentí nada mas que amistad por el Eiji, Basta nunca creí escuchar eso de ti, talvez mañana puedas recapacitar las actitudes que has tomado el día e hoy, si pudieras estar en mi lugar comprenderías tu error. – Cuando comenzó a darle la espalda para marcharse, fue fuertemente sujetado del codo. - ¿Qué demonios haces? – No quería sentir ninguna parte del cuerpo del mayor en él.

Desde un final se recuerda el principio ¿No, pues hazlo ya que será lo último que te quedara de mí y una última cosa tengamos el menor trato posible en los entrenamientos, no quiero que la gente me vea hablando con vos. – Y se fue dejando el sitio. Por parte de Fuji no hubo respuesta solo la furia se presentaba en su mirada.

¿Q-Qué te paso? – Aún no lo entendía¿en esos escasos 15 minutos havia pasado todo lo que creía, no podía ser, era muy… ¿raro? Si esa era definitivamente la palabra. – Yo… a pesar… te sigo queriendo… pero si vos solo me vez como un… ¿A-Acaso me dijiste que no me querías ver más? – Entre corto sus pensamientos cambiando rápidamente de tema. – Si no soportarías mi presencia y cada vez que nos viéramos, tu… me… dirigieras una mirada de odio como hoy y-yo no podría con eso. – se percato que si seguía recordando lo sucedido terminaría muy mal herido y prefirió salir a caminar por la ciudad, esperando aquella tranquilidad que solo le podía otorgar la oscuridad.

-Fin del Flash Back-

¿Y entonces…a que vienes ahora? – Syusuke se havia sentado en la banca mas próxima que tenía mientras recordaba los hechos, necesitaba un buen momento a solas para reflexionar, pero una y otra vez pensaba en ese nombre que desde ese día ya no podría sacar mas de su cabeza Kinumitsu.

Ya le estaba agarrando un fuerte dolor de cabeza al hacerse las mismas preguntas una y mil veces, sin tener respuesta alguna.

¿Pero no fue él quien me dijo que no me quería volver a ver, que me odiaba, y ahora ¿Por qué¿No era yo quien según Tezuka estaba jugando con los sentimientos de los demás¿quien le quería engañar con Eiji? y usarlo como me había dicho ¿Entonces que fue lo que te paso¿Que te hizo besarme… Abrazarme…¿Qué fue Tezuka?

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

SoLo PoR Ti

Capítulo 4:

- ¿Por qué… me haces esto? – Seguía sentado posando sus codos en sus rodillas y prosiguió a posar ambas manos en su rostro de forma tal que lo recubrieran completamente.

Cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de varios arbustos hizo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Me siguió hasta aquí? Es imposible. – Con todo lo que havia corrido ¿logró seguirle el rastro?

- ¡¡FUJIKOOO!! –

- Esa voz.- Para él ya era obvio quien era pero…¿Qué hacía ahí? Aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas.

- Al fin te encontré. – Le dijo preocupado el sujeto.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – No tenía ningún sentido que él lo estuviera buscando y menos a esas horas.

- ¡¿Cómo es qué nunca me contaste sobre Mitsu-chan?! – Le reprochó.

- Es que… espera ¿Cómo te enteraste? – No havia fuente alguna que supiera que a él le gustaba Tezuka.

- Ehm esteee eso solo te lo diré si me cuentas TODO y con detalle. – En realidad ya sabía ese TODO, pero quería escuchar la versión de Syusuke.

- …- Lo abrazó, fue una forma de darle las gracias por la preocupación que le demostraba y además porque necesitaba abrazar a alguien para no sentirse tan desolado. -¿Sabes qué te quiero mucho Eiji? – Rompió él mismo el abrazo.

- Nyaa yo también te quiero y más qué nada porque yo te cuento todo y si no fuera porque te hago mil preguntas al día, ni bien pudiera darte por muerto Syusu. – Se lo mencionó de una forma muy común, dulce y alegre.

- …Perdón…- Quería irse lo ante posible del lugar, necesitaba estar solo.

- ¡Hoi hoi! ¿A dónde crees qué vas? – Se le lanzó encima.

- Quiero estar solo. –Si apenas tenía ánimos para pensar menos los iba a tener para hablar.

- No, si te dejo solo podrías llegar hacer cualquier locura.- Tenía la ventaja ya que por el impulso ambos cayeron al pasto pero Eiji quedo arriba de Fuji.

- ¿Locura? ¿Yo? – Le sonaba muy bizarro.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Te crees qué no te conozco? –

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Le dijo en tono de burla.

- Ah mire usted. – Siempre le hizo gracia tratar de usted a las personas. –Hace minutos se encontraba llorando y ahora le hace burlas a su mejor amigo, eso vendría a significar que no se toma las cosas enserio. – Lo provocó aún teniéndolo abrazado del cuello con ambos brazos que mas bien parecía como si lo estuviera acogotando.

- Vos no sabes como me siento, nunca lo entenderías. – Logró safarse del reincorporándose del húmedo pasto.

-¿Pensás qué fue fácil cuando Oishi me dijo sus sentimientos?, ni siquiera me lo preguntaste. – Comenzaba la disputa.

- Pero si te pregunte ¿Qué paso? y me dijiste que fue lo mejor que te paso en la vida y que si era por vos nunca le hubieras dicho nada, porque no querías perder su amistad si él te rechazaba. – Recordaba muy bien aquél día en la Seigaku, fue después de las practicas cuando la mayoría se había ido, él se había quedado un rato mas en los vestidores con Kikumaru practicando sobre el trabajo grupal que debían realizar para biología, hasta que de las duchas apareció Syuichiroh con una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura hasta las rodillas. Por las miradas que se daban estos dos Syusuke presentía que algo ocultaban o querían dejar de ocultar, tomó sus cosas y se despidió rápidamente de ambos.

Al salir de lo vestidores se encontró con Tezuka, algo que le sorprendió pero no por ello se abstuvo a preguntarle que hacia allí. Se sorprendió al escucharlo decir que lo estaba esperando a él, pero se llevo una gran desilusión ni bien se acordó que el día anterior habían acordado de practicar después de los entrenamientos algunas técnicas que ambos debían perfeccionar.

- Si bueno eso te lo dije pero solo me preguntaste eso. –

- Pero vos me resumiste todo y después te me pasaste la semana hablando del. – Eso fue una de las cosas me mas le molestaron.

- Ni que fuera una obligación escucharme si tanto te moleste perdón, ya no me tendrás que soportas más. –No pensaba que su mejor amigo fuera tan cruel.

No tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, pero tampoco se quería enojar con él, algo le impedía hablar sabía que se convertiría en la peor persona si no le dijera la verdad a Eiji, para él nunca le fue una obligación escucharlo de hecho le divertía bastante saber que su mejor amigo se encontraba feliz, pero le preocupaba más el tener esos sentimientos tan extraños hacia Kinumitsu, todo le era muy confuso, pero si Eiji estaba de novio con Oishi él también podía estarlo con Tezuka.

Al no ver respuesta alguna del prodigio fue marchándose del lugar. No le entraba en la cabeza que Syusuke se quedara estático en el lugar sin decir ni una palabra, él que fue ayudarlo y ¿Eso tubo como respuesta? un "no te soporto" (Que tomó como parte del silencio proveniente del castaño).

- ¿Qué hacía aquí? –Primero la rara aparición de Tezuka y ahora Eiji. Volvió a sentarse pero esta vez en la copa de un árbol.

- Celoso de Eiji, tal vez. – Miro hacia el cielo. – Pero no del si no de su relación con Oishi se los ve tan lindos juntos.- Recostó su cabeza apoyándola en el árbol.

Escucho a alguien hablando del otro extremo del árbol tras del, pero parecía como si estuviera reflexionando.

- Por que le dije eso.- Dijo en voz alta el sujeto.

- Esa voz.- No podía ser él ¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para andar cerca del?

- Si en verdad quería que estén juntos.- Se levantaba del lugar.

- ¿Estén juntos? – Pasó a preguntarle, estaba casi seguro de quién se trataba el sujeto.

- ¿Fuji? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Lo mismo pregunto ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto? – Algo ocultaban primero se encuentra con Eiji y ahora con el supuesto mejor amigo de Tezuka.

- ¿Por casualidad viste a Eiji? – le preguntó Suichiroh.

- ¿Debería de haberlo visto? – Ya no quería dar mas explicaciones, para que si al parecer nadie le respondía y si lo hacían era con otras preguntas.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirle – Agachó su cabeza.

- ¿Le hiciste algo? – Abrió sus ojos en forma amenazante no permitiría que su amigo sufra como él lo esta haciendo por la persona que ama, además conocía a Eiji y bien sabia que no es muy fuerte cuando se trata de cuestiones del amor.

- Si. – La cortante respuesta que le dio.

- ¿Qué fue? – se acercó más a él por su amigo daría cualquier cosa, mas sabiendo lo mal que lo había tratado minutos antes.

Oishi sintió que ya no tenía escapatoria, era hora de decir la verdad.

Continuara…

Notas de Autora: Muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews y para quienes aman ver a las personas sufrir (XD como yo por ejemplo ), este capitulos se los dedico

Muchas gracias por sus review y ya saben alguna duda, crítica, sugerencia será bienvenida.


	5. una linda historia

SoLo PoR Ti

Cáp. 5:

- Veras. – Le hizo una seña con la mano dando a entender que se sentaran en el césped.

- Veo que será larga la historia. – Clavo sus mares azules en las esmeraldas.

- Supongo que ya sabrás que Eiji era mi novio. – Ambos se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en la del otro evitando de esta forma el cruce de sus miradas.

- Si, el mismo me lo comentó pero nunca me explicó claramente como fue la historia, si no fragmentos de ella. -

- Ah… cuando le dije lo que sentía por él… – Dirigió su vista hacía alguna parte del lugar, redactándole lo anteriormente sucedido.

Flash back

- Hola Oishi nyaa hoy no te vi en todo el día; cuando estuve apunto de ir de las prácticas buchou me dijo que me ibas a estar esperando en la salida de la escuela, nee ¿Sucedió algo malo? –

- E-Eiji yo este – Le era muy difícil poder articular todas las emociones que sentía por su amigo de dobles en una sola oración.

- ¡Ya se! ¿No quieres ir por unos helados primero? Nee. –Agarró y jaló rápidamente hacia él la mano del pelinegro.

- E-este bueno. – Ya tendría más tiempo luego para declarársele.

- Kuso. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto si es solo una pequeña palabra? – Pensaba, mientras esperaba a que le preparasen su cucurucho de chocolate con almendras y granizado, mientras veía como a Eiji le entregaban su delicioso helado de melón y frutilla.

Ya sentados en las mesas del lugar.

- ¿Quieres probar del mío nya? –

- …-

- ¿Nee? - Agitaba su mano de un lado a otro enfrente de la cabeza de Oishi.

- …-

- ¡Hola planeta tierra aquí Eiji tratando de despertar un muerto! –

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde? – Giro para diferentes lugares su cuello como tratando de encontrar con la mirada dicho muerto.

- Jajaa pues, enfrente mío ahí un zombi. – Reía a carcajadas el pelirrojo.

- Ah… ¿En serio? – Se encontraba tan ensimismado en su mundo que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le decía Eiji.

- ¡¿EHHH?! ¡Oishi esto es grave, que te pasa! – Sin darse cuenta por su presente preocupación y el sobre salto que hizo al levantarse de su silla y apoyar agresivamente sus manos en la mesa, se olvido por completo que en una de ellas tenia el helado, haciendo que este quedase escrachado contra la mesa. – ¡Ah! Mi heladoo – Chilló. – Es todo por tu culpa. – Le hizo un hermoso puchero.

- ….- Seguía ensimismado en su mundo buscando el momento justo para declarársele, pero se la hacía cada vez mas difícil debido al lugar donde se encontraban, realmente se apreciaba una muchedumbre de gente, tenía que encontrar el método de sacarlo lo antes posible de ahí.

- ¡Oishi! – Agarró lo que quedaba de su destrozado helado para que su amigo despertara de una vez por todas y que mejor forma que esparcírselo por toda la cara.

- Que demon – SE percató como su acompañante aprovecho para quitarle el helado. – ¿¡Hey a donde vas Eiji!? – No entendía nada, primero su cara cubierta por el postre y luego la huida del chico de rasgos gatunos.

Pasó unos veinte minutos buscándolo hasta que por fin lo localizó.

- ¡Por qué me embarraste la cara con crema! – Le grito, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

- Porque hacía más de media hora que te venía hablando y no escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que te decía… ¡No me prestabas atención! – Le vociferó ya sentado en el cordón de una peatonal poco transitada a esas horas.

Eso fue porque… – Quedo a espaldas del acróbata.

- ¿Y? – Suspiro hondo.- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – Empezaba a molestarle esa actitud del mayor.

- ¿Por qué estas tan histérico hoy?, por lo general sos mas dulce. – Sin darse cuenta se ruborizo por el hecho de decirle "dulce".

- El… capitán me dijo que tenías algo importante para decirme pero aún no lo has dicho ¿cierto? – Quería ir directo al grano.

- S-si. – Acaso él suponía su secreto.

Un silencio los invadió.

La brisa del viento refrescaba ambos cuerpos en un envolvedor clima cálido, las hojas que desprendían de los árboles les rozaban de vez en cuando, la trayectoria del aire de un momento a otro culminó, dando a oír únicamente las respiraciones de ambos tenistas.

- Eiji.-

- Oishi.- Se levanto del cordón quedando enfrente de Syuichiroh.

Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos por interminables minutos, no se animaba ninguno de los dos para pronunciar frase alguna.

- Pero si se lo digo y luego no me corresponde y deja de ser mi amigo y peor aún si dejásemos de ser pareja de dobles todo el Seigaku estaría en grandes problemas, sin embargo eso ya lo aclare con Tezuka y me dijo que no me preocupara pero aún así nuestro sueño de ir a los Nacionales podría terminar por esto, creo que es mejor decírselo cuando ganemos la copa, si eso haré perdón Eiji pero por ahora seguiré guardando mi secreto te amo demasiado pero por lo que tanto nos hemos esforzado durante todos estos años debemos cumplirlo y por un capricho mío podría llegar a arruinar todo. – Pensaba ya sudando por su cuello el pelinegro.

- ¡Nyaa! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Se lo digo ahora o mejor dentro de un rato? ¡Nyaa Oishi habla vos primero! ¿Por que te quedas callado viéndome eh? ¡Un momento! yo también lo estoy viendo ¡Waa que lindos ojos que tiene! ¿Eh? No, en eso no tengo que pensar ahora aunque… Fujiko me dijo que podría ser que Oishi sienta algo por mi, pero creo que eso es una locura ambos somos hombres y… pero tal vez tiene razón nyaa que hagoo Syuusu tengo miedo de ser rechazado pero es ahora o nunca. – Oishi te te q- qui.-

- ¿Me quieres? – termino la frase por él.

- ¡Eh! S-s. – Musito el pelirrojo.

- No digas más debes estar confundido, ahora más que nunca tenemos que prepararnos para las Nacionales ¿Ne? – Trató de ocultar todo el sufrimiento que le provocaba decir aquellas palabras.

- ¿Ne?, E-este si t-tienes r…ra…zo – No pudo continuar sus mares de océanos estaban empañados en lagrimas. – ¿Me dijo que yo estaba confundido? – Pensó. – Ya comprendí… que no sientes nada por mí… – Lo dijo con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible para el oido humano. Oishi solo logró captar pequeños fragmentos.

- Que bueno que lo hayas entendido, no te pongas triste solo hay que ganar el campeonato y la copa claro esta. –

- ¡AH ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES! – Mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su entreverazo ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío para responderle eso?

- E-Eiji. – Deseaba corresponderle pero no debía.

- Lo único… que te estoy entendiendo… es… ¡Es que te soy menos importante que un trofeo! – Si no gustaba del, si desde un principio lo quiso como un amigo bien podía decírselo y ya estaba, antes de herirlo así.

- Y-yo nunca dije eso. – Se acercó hacía el acróbata, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Suéltame. – Y la apartó del. – Deja de mentirme, no más bien ¡deja de mentirte! – Quiso irse del lugar pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Dio en el clavo sintió como si una flecha traspasara su pecho o mas bien dicho su corazón, se estaba mintiendo, estaba ocultando sus sentimientos por un trofeo si uno se pone a pensar en eso; es una copa no es nada más y nada menos que un objeto material pero que no cualquiera puede poseer sin embargo también era su sueño; entonces eso significaba que las palabras de Eiji al que este ultimo sea menos importante que un trofeo ¿Eran ciertas? No definitivamente son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

- Eiji yo no me miento. – Reflexionó. – Pero si obtuviéramos la copa demostraría el gran empeño que hemos hecho por tantos años para mejorar en lo que nos apasiona ¿Ne? – Lo tomó por ambos hombros.

- Esa copa… el sueño que le prometiste a Tezuka ¿No? Llegar a los nacionales –

El que le prometí a Seigaku y eso te incluye. – Por culpa de su rojizo cabello no podía ver completamente su rostro y necesitaba con urgencia poder vislumbrar sus oceánicos ojos. – Perdóname vos a mí. –

- ¿De que si ya esta todo dicho? Era eso lo que me tenías que decir ¿Cierto? -

- No eso nunca fue lo que tuve en mente para decirte. Tienes razón si me estoy mintiendo –

- ¿Mh? – No le entendía muy bien.

- Mentí al decirte que me importan más los nacionales que vos. – Ya havia que darle fin a todo la gran farsa y enredadera que havia inventado.

- Veo… ¿eh? -

- Te amo. – Se acerco a él para refugiar sus manos en las caderas del menor así como también su cabeza en el cuello de este

- ¿O-Oishi? – Le cayó de sorpresa la reacción tomada por el pelinegro pero ni bien recopilo en su mente las palabras mencionadas por el ojiverde inmediatamente sus manos envolvieron el cuello del mayor y lo atrajo lo más que pudo hacia él para poder sentir ampliamente el contacto de ambos cuerpos.

- Que te quiero por siempre a mi lado. - Se separó un poco para entrejuntar las miradas.

- Eres un baka. – Murmuró. Cuando se dio cuenta ambos labios se encontraban a escasos milímetros.

Fin del flash back

Es una linda historia. – Sonrío por lo bajo.

Nosotros siempre tratamos de mantener en secreto nuestra relación pero nos descubrieron Momo y Ryoma entrando a los vestidores cuando nos estábamos besando.-

- No debió ser una grata sorpresa. – El castaño apoyo su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano izquierda.

- Imagina la cara que pusieron ajaj ah cierto no debería reírme, el caso es que luego de ello por suerte solo los miembros regulares del Seigaku se enteraron pero no me gusta que ni siquiera ellos lo sepan pero descuida que a ti no te incluyo.-

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso? -

- Es porque eres el mejor amigo de Eiji. –

- Ah veo. -

- Si el rumor de nuestra relación se llegara a propagar más no seria muy agradable para nosotros que digamos, por eso… -

- ¿Por eso? -

- Decidí terminar mi relación con Eiji. -

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cuándo fue eso? -

- Hoy. -

- ¿¡He!? -

- Por eso te pregunté si lo habías visto se lo dije hoy hace un rato ya que por estos alrededores se encuentra la casa del. -

- Ahora que lo pienso es verdad acaso lo fuiste a buscar a su casa. -

- Si, pero ni bien le dije eso se aparto todo lo que pudo de mi por eso lo estoy buscando.-

- ¿Estás arrepentido?-

- No lo se aún, tal vez preocupado no se de lo que es capaz.-

- ¿Y por qué me contas todo esto a mí? – Ahora se sentía aún más culpable por como había tratado a su mejor amigo en un momento donde estaba casi tan mal como él.

- Porque precisamente un sermón muy parecido al que antes le di a Eiji de los Nacionales también se lo mencione a Tezuka. -

- Aquel sermón se trató sobre ganar los nacionales y llevarle el trofeo al Seigaku ¿No?-

- Exacto, por eso tal vez Tezuka estuvo algo serio en estos últimos días, pero… -

- Ya esta bien, ya es suficiente información por hoy. – Sentía un enorme peso sobre su cuerpo si bien físicamente no daba abasto ahora mentalmente estaba destruido ya no sabia que hacer o en quien confiar, no obstante tenía que aclarar las cosas con Eiji y sobre Tezuka no tenía perdón pero al oír las palabras de Syuichiro puede que le haya influenciado en algo indirectamente para que no este con el, aún así ese no era el motivo para que lo tratase de tal forma.

- Syusuke solo te pido una cosa. – Dio paso a levantarse del césped.

- Y encima te atreves a pedirme un favor. – Imito la acción del pelinegro.

- Agacho su cabeza. – Si Tezuka te hirió fue por mi culpa al mencionarle sobre los Nacion-

- Eso no tiene nada que ver el ya sabe actuar por su propia cuenta y sobre Eiji creo que no debería ser yo quien hable primero con él. – Se detuvo para verlo y esperar una rápida respuesta de Oishi.

- Solo se que lo quiero ver cuanto antes, sobre lo que siento ya no se si es lo mismo. –

- Jem, entonces lo amas bueno ve y discúlpate, deja ya el que dirán y preocúpate por tú felicidad y la de la persona que amas. -

Se quedo un instante recopilando en su memoria lo dicho por el castaño y sacando como conclusión - Tienes razón Fuji, gracias. -

Ya por fin pudo retirarse del lugar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas algo que Oishi no notó, pero una voz hizo que se detenga.

Es verdad que yo le advertí a Tezuka lo mismo que a Eiji con respecto a nuestro sueño, pero hoy me lo encontré y…

Continuara….


End file.
